Unconditional
by MissOzeraSaga
Summary: Journey of the ever growing love between Francesca and Matthew. Maybe other pairings too... (Yeah, i know its a old show) :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hope you like the story. I know it's an old show but i still love it :)**

Swim carnival 

Rosie woke up feeling refreshed. She wore a big smile as she glided out of bed and hopped down the stairs.

"Morning, Dad" she said as she poured her Alien cereal into the bowl

"Morning, Rosie. You looking forward to the Swim carnival on Monday?" her dad asked, filling the blender up

Rosie couldn't help but notice the peculiar colour the mixture turned as her father put the blender to work "yeah, it's going to be great, but dad, what are you making?"

Her dad described that it was a health drink to help his body. Rosie's face shrivelled as he listed the ingredients put into that drink.

"It helps me keep fit" he beamed

Rosie stared at her father blankly. _Since when did dad want to keep fit?_

He drank the drink down in one. "Maybe on Monday Miss Nickels can give me some advice on this. She's quite good at keeping fit isn't she?"

Monday was the day of the carnival. That means… "You're coming to the carnival?!" Rosie exclaimed. Her dad just nodded and left for work. Rosie sat for minute shocked. What had brought this on?Just the other day he was his usual lazy self

**FLASHBACK**

**_Rosie's dad was lying on the couch reading a newspaper as Rosie came downstairs. _**

**_"Dad, you're not coming to the Swim Carnival, are you?" She asked_**

**_He barely looked up as he answered "Nah, I think I'll give it a miss. And could you refill my mug with coffee, saves me getting up"_**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the dad Rosie liked.

...

The whole class listened to the drowning on of Sara and Alana of the explanation of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon.

"So then they had Mary I and he divorced her because she didn't bear him a son. The end!" Sara finished confidently.

The class clapped with straight faces as the girls took their seats.

"Thank you, girls for-"Miss Nickels dropped her glasses and the class giggled

She carried on "Uh, next time we will be doing Anne Boleyn. Who would like to do that presentation?

Fliss shot her hand up

"Alright, and who will be Fliss' partner.

The other two M and M's through paper ball at Marco's head

"Ouch" he said

Miss Nickels looked over "okay, great will be you."

Matthew and Michael laughed and Fliss groaned. The bell rang and everyone departed. Matthew jogged up to his girlfriend, Frankie and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head as she put an arm around his waist.

Fliss stalked up to Marco. "Here's how it works. You do the research and call me." She slammed down her number on the table and left the room.

...

Matthew and Frankie were walking hand in hand across the playfield. They had been together for a month. Rosie had caught them kissing on the beach. The M and M's were surprisingly calm about it and Rosie had helped Frankie reason with the other SOC's.

Now everyone was fine about it and Frankie and her boyfriend were walking to her house.

"Have you got a sleepover tonight?" Matthew asked

"Yeah, at Rosie's. Apparently she an issue to discuss with us too. I think something about her dad." Frankie said thoughtfully.

They carried on walking and talking about anything and everything. They got Frankie's house and Matthew hugged her tightly.

He pulled back and they kissed soft but passionately. She looked into his eyes, brown into Blue.

"I'll miss you" she said as he walked away

He turned round whilst still walking and blew her a kiss

She blushed and ran into her house to pack her stuff for the sleepover.

...

"I'm telling you guys, something's up! Dad is never into fitness stuff"

Frankie roamed around the room with a stopwatch. "Ok let's see what we've got. He's being active and he's coming to the swim carnival."

"You know what I think? I think he's got a mystery woman" Fliss piped up "It will be so romantic"

"I've got to say, Rose, Fliss might be right" Said Kenny

Frankie nodded in agreement as Lyndz came rushing out of the bathroom

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed "Men's fitness magazine, it was taped to the back of the toilet"

Frankie held up the stopwatch in Lyndsey's face "Lyndz, I was timing you for the speed bathroom challenge"

"Sorry I forgot"

"Let's check out what's in this magazine!" Kenny giggled and they all hopped on the bed to gather around Rosie who was holding the magazine.

Rosie read out "**How to be a stronger man**? WHAT?!"

"Mystery woman" the rest of the SOC's said

But who could it be? Rosie thought about how Dad had mentioned Miss Nickels the other day. She voiced it to the SOC's and they all agreed they'd investigate it at the Swim Carnival on Monday.

...

Today was the day of the swim carnival. It was sunny (like always) and people were splashing and lying about on towels. The SOC's entered, as well did the M and M's. Frankie grabbed Matthew's hand, pulling him to the back of the group and kissed him quickly before sauntering over to the rest of the SOC's. Matthew grinned and then made his way over to Michael and Marco.

"What are you ladies looking at?" he asked as he sat down on his towel

Michael smirked "Seems like this one has got hold of Felicities phone number."

Marco "Well, we are doing this assignment together so I have to contact her, don't I?"

Matthew grabbed the number "We have to find a way to use this to our advantage. Hmm…"

"I got it!" he exclaimed and started texting furiously

On the other side of the field from the M and M's were the SOC's. Kenny nudged Rosie and she held up her binoculars. It was Miss Nickels and her Dad laughing and joking together.

Rosie's face went determined "SOC's, we need to take action. Lyndz, Kenny. Come on, we need to make sure they don't have contact again. Frankie, Fliss. Stay on lookout"

Kenny spoke up "sorry, Rosie I have to go for the swim race."

Rosie and Lyndz charged off in different directions.

Suddenly Fliss's phone buzzed. She picked it up and screamed, making Frankie jump out of her skin. Fliss shoved the phone in Frankie's face. The text read:

**Hey Fliss, what's up? – Ryan**

Frankie gave Fliss an 'OMG' look and Fliss screamed "Can you believe it?! Ryan Scott has finally noticed my beauty!"

Frankie smiled "Wow, Fliss, that's great"

"What should I say back, Frankie? He's just so romantic." Fliss held the phone to her heart and gazed longingly

Just then Frankie saw the M and M's laughing hysterically. Frankie knew they were up to something.

"AND THE WINNER IS…KENNY!"

The speaker phone spoke as Rosie and Lyndz came and sat back down

"WHOO! GO KENNY, THEY ALL CHEERED"

Rosie's Father strolled over then

"Very good, Kenny. Now should I get you girls some drinks?"

Rosie looked over and saw Miss Nickels standing by the drink stand. She nudged Frankie who was beside her

Frankie leapt up "oh no, I'll get it Mr Cartwright. No trouble at all.

Mr Cartwright beamed "Well that was nice of her" and Rosie just laughed nervously

...

On the other side of the field, Michael had the phone and had just sent another text to Fliss. They all laughed again at her reaction.

"Man, she is eating his" Michael sneered

Marco looked a little doubtful

What they didn't see was Frankie

"It was you this whole time? Guys that's a new low, even for you" she shook her head a stalked off towards the drink stand.

Matthew got up "Frankie wait!" he jogged towards her

Finally he caught her. When she turned around to him he grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Frankie, I'm sorry. We all are. I mean it was just for some fun"

Frankie looked back into his eyes "this is not fun for Fliss though. She really likes Ryan and she was convinced it was him. It just makes me think…"

She cut off and withdrew her hands from his, looking at the ground

Matthew tried to catch her eye again but she kept looking away "Makes you think what?"

He instantly feared the worst; does it make her think that she can't be with him anymore?

She sighed "It makes me think, what if it was me? What if I thought it was you texting me when we weren't together? Then I find out that its someone's joke."

Matthew felt it now. That would be horrible to do to Frankie. He sighed "so what should I do?"

She looked at him "The right thing" she walked away to the drink stand

Matthew marched back over to the M and M's "Boys, you know what we have to do"

Michael and Marco groaned and began texting

When Frankie arrived, Fliss was being held down by the SOC's

"Let me at them!" she bellowed out

Lyndz tried to reason with her "Fliss, calm down! How do you even know it was the M and M's?"

Fliss stopped fighting "The text said: this was a hoax, it's not Ryan. I mean who else would do such a thing to our love?" she cried out and flopped her head down on Kenny's shoulder

"I guess it wasn't Ryan after all" Frankie said looking down


	2. Chapter 2 - Butterflies

It was the end of the swim carnival. Fliss had got over the whole Ryan Scott thing. Rosie had no luck with keeping her father and Miss Nickels apart.

"Well this was fun" said Lyndsey "Even with all the…hitches and things. I say we go for a smoothie, take all the stress off"

The SOC's all agreed.

...

Matthew saw Frankie walking towards the exit "Hey guys, I'll catch you tomorrow" he jogged over to her

Marco shook his head "ditching us for a girl again"

Matthew tapped Frankie "Do you want to walk together?"

She smiled "sure" she turned around to the SOC's "Actually, I'll see you guys tomorrow" and they nodded

Frankie and Matthew walked hand in hand across the beach in silence. Matthew broke it

"Listen, Ahem, Frankie" he took a deep breath and stopped suddenly, looking into her eyes

"I didn't mean to hurt you when we pulled that prank on Fliss. Honestly."

Frankie's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as she looked back into Matthew's eyes. His baby blue eyes. She closed her eyes and leant forwards towards him. She felt his lips brush against hers. Her confidence grew and she kissed him harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes Frankie pulled away "Matty, you did the right thing in the end" she reasoned

They embraced and kept walking

Matthew sighed "I got bad news"

"I can make any bad news good"

He shook his head "Francesca, I don't think you could make this any better. I have to stay at Fliss's house for three days starting Friday. Unfortunately my mum and Fliss's mum are good friends and Fliss's mum offered"

Frankie's eyebrows creased "why do you have to move from your home?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Matthew was_ _bored. He had just come back from Marco's house and was now lying on his bed. It was 3:17pm. He thought of Frankie, but then remembered she was at Kenny's. He got up and turned on his radio._

_"COME ON DOWN KIDS, THIS SUMMER'S WATER PARK WILL BE OPEN IN JUST 7 DAYS! MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR TICKETS!"_

_'Cool' was the first thing Matthew thought. The second thing he thought was 'I wonder if I could make an indoor water park? I'll clean up all the water afterwards too'. _

_Matthew ran to the bathroom and turned on all the taps that were available. He stood back; the bath and sink taps were running on full blast. 'Seems like a job well done' he thought_

_He told himself that it would take a while, so he lay back on his bed. _

_45 minutes later, Matthew's mother came home from food shopping. She entered the door and noticed wetness at her feet. Slowly, she placed the shopping bag on the counter as her gaze followed up to trail of water coming from the bathroom door. _

_"MATTHEW, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Frankie laughed hysterically

Matthew continued "yeah, I flooded the whole upstairs." He rubbed the back of his neck

Frankie was still laughing as she fell on the sand

Matthew sat down next to her "No need to have a heart attack about it, boredom does crazy things to people."

Frankie calmed down and sat on her heels on her heels in front of him and he sat crossed legged.

"I can make that bad news good" she twinkled

Matthew looked up "how?" he smirked

"The sleepover is at Fliss's this week. We could see each other and they won't consider you as an annoying M&M because there is only one of you. "Frankie grinned triumphantly

"Hmm," Matthew Considered and then smiled "Okay, but then what about the other two days?"

Frankie got up and so did he. They started walking as she said "we'll figure something out"

...

It was Thursday. The SOC's all decided to go to 'The Beach Hut Café' for a smoothie

"Tomorrow's sleepover will be great!" Frankie said as she sipped her smoothie

"Yeah" Fliss agreed "Well, except for the fact that Matthew will be there. Why does his and my mom have to be friends? Why can't he stay at someone else's house like…Frankie's?!" she moaned

_Now there's an idea _Frankie thought

Rosie giggled "Yeah, you're the one that actually likes him, Frankie."

Frankie just smiled but secretly Matthew being there was why the sleepover would be so great. She loved being in his presence. It would just be laid back, no Pranks or anything. Just him and her completely relaxed…and the other SOC's of course. Frankie was becoming quite content with that envision but then remembered that the SOC's would probably scold her for spending more time with Matthew at the sleepover. Okay, so probably she won't hang with as much as she hoped at the sleepover. But it still would be nice to have him there…

"FRANKIE!"

Francesca was so startled that jumped up out her seat, bumping into someone behind her. She spun round to see Ryan Scott. Fliss's eyes went into a dreamlike state as she looked at him

"Ahem, sorry" Frankie said then she sat back down

He held up his hands, reassuringly and smiled "No, Ahem, my fault."

Frankie looked over and saw Fliss was bright red. Frankie looked behind her and saw that Ryan hadn't left yet; he was just standing there awkwardly. She wasn't even sure who he was looking at. Frankie remembered that Kenny and Ryan Scott were Friends. She nudged Kenny and flicked her eyes over to Fliss.

"Ryan?" Kenny began and Fliss looked at her like she was crazy "You remember Fliss, right?"

Ryan looked to Kenny's left "Oh yeah, how's it going?"  
Fliss looked like she was going to have a heart attack. This was her chance and she wasn't saying a thing! Rosie kicked her under the table

"OW…um. Yeah I'm…yeah" Fliss stammered

"Um, Yeah" Ryan nodded slowly. He looked down at Frankie to Kenny to Fliss then at Frankie again, like he was waiting for something. "Well, later guys" he said finally, then scurried down to the beach

As soon as he was of sight, Fliss buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"At least he talked to you, Fliss" Lyndz reasoned

Fliss just groaned more. "How can we even date if I can't communicate with him properly?"

Frankie checked her watch "Sorry, I have to go meet Matthew. Thanks MR.S" She shouted back as she departed from the beach hut café. The rest of the SOC's consoled Fliss on the disastrous encounter with "The love of her life".

...

Frankie skipped down the beach to meet Matthew. It was 6:30pm and the sun was huge and just beginning to set. The orange glow of it relaxed against the blue sea. It was hot with a nice warm breeze. Frankie slowed down when she couldn't spot Matthew. She stopped in front of the sea and looked around. She felt a stab of disappointment in her heart.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Frankie's waist and lifted her up, spinning her round and round.

Frankie half screamed, half laughed "Oh my…ha-ha…put me….ahaha…Down!"

Matthew put her down with his arms still around her waist. He leant into her and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "You're so cute when you laugh, Franks"

She turned around and kissed his lips gently "Thanks, Matty"

They lay down on the beach. Frankie told Matthew about the Ryan and Fliss situation.

"I don't even know why he was still standing there after we apologised for bumping into each other, I guess he kind of knows that Fliss likes him so he stayed" Frankie assumed

For two minutes they carried on chatting, Matthew told Frankie how he dreaded being at Fliss's house for the three days.

"I would love if you could stay at my house" Frankie commented

Matthew gave a little smile "I wish I could"

"Maybe you could" Frankie looked at Matthew with hidden meaning

He smiled broadly and stood up. The twinkle in his eye suspected he was planning something "You know Frankie, we've never been in the sea together"

Frankie noticed the gleam and chose her words carefully "Yeah, we should do that _one day_"

"How about now?"

"What?"

Matthew pulled Frankie up and flung her over his shoulder. She laughed and shrieked to be released but he wasn't having it. He turned her so she was facing him, moving his hands to under her thighs to hold her into place.

"Wow, I didn't know you were strong, Matthew" she smirked

"I've always had these bulging biceps, Francesca" Matthew said seriously and Frankie giggled

Matthew held her closer as he stared deep into her eyes "Frankie I…I Love you"

Frankie's heart stopped then started beating rapidly. He loves her. And she loves him too.

She smiled "I love you too, Matty"

Matthew thanked whoever there was that her reply wasn't 'Thanks'. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

...

Marco was walking by the beach when saw Matthew and Frankie kissing. Now he thought back, he remembered all the times Frankie and Matthew would look at each other differently, how Matthew would always find a reason to need to find her, how they both felt kind of weird when battling each other in the election. Marco couldn't believe how blind he was to it, but he was just as blind as they were. It all changed when Matthew finally admitted his feelings to himself and decided to do the same to Frankie. So he started hanging out with Frankie more just one on one. Frankie didn't mind at all, since she liked him back. After about two weeks, Matthew told Frankie about his feelings and she told him about hers. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she gladly accepted.

And now Marco was standing there, feeling kind of like of like a creep for watching them kiss. He scurried off just as Matthew put Frankie down and they started walking home.


	3. Magic Moments

It was Friday and it was also the last day of school before the summer holidays. It was lunch time and Matthew was walking down the stairs to meet Marco and Michael.

"Matthew!" a voice called him

Matthew turned to see Ryan Scott strolling towards him

Matthew felt a hint of confusion "um, hi Ryan. Need something?"

He shrugged his shoulders "No, just saying hi"

Matthew nodded but was befuddled, it was obvious there was a reason he was here. Then Ryan spoke again

"I saw you and Frankie on the beach yesterday, you guys look really great together" Ryan stated almost wistfully

Now that shocked Matthew, he didn't expect Ryan Scott to bring up him and Frankie. In that moment Matthew wished he could read minds because he didn't have a clue what this was about.

Matthew answered genuinely "Thanks, Man. I love her with all my heart"

Ryan's eyes widened a hint at the word 'Love'. He stopped suddenly and said seriously

"You're a lucky guy, Man" then he strutted the rest of the way down the stairs and merged with the crowd.

Matthew stood there bewildered "Um, thanks" he said into Ryan's direction. He hadn't known what that was all about but decided to take it as a compliment as he made his way downstairs.

…

The last lesson of the day was on the Beach (due to Frankie's election of Friday's last lessons being on the beach). Miss Nickels was saying about the great things that will be on during the summer holiday.

"Also, a new, mega waterpark will be opened during the summer" the teacher continued

The class erupted in cheers and chatter. Frankie secretly laughed to herself as she remembered that Matthew had tried to make an indoor one.

"This will be great!" Rosie began "I always loved waterparks, even though it was cold in England

"Yeah, I just hope the M & M's won't be there to ruin our fun." Fliss commented

The girls chatted some more before Miss Nickels called for silence.

"So, does anyone have any ideas about what they are going to do this summer?"

Sara put her hand up "Miss Nickels, this summer I am going to try to meet up my friends more, maybe friends that I don't usually hang around with. Like…Matthew." She turned around to Matthew with a smile and he looked back at her sternly. "We never hang out, Matthew"

Sara turned back around slowly, but not before giving Frankie a little evil smile. Frankie felt that steam could come out of her ears. _How dare she try to flirt with him? _Frankie glared at Sara and took a deep breath to try and calm herself discretely. Kenny noticed and giggled a little.

Matthew spoke up "No thanks, Sara. I was told not to hang with the dogs" he said nonchalantly

The entire class erupted in laughter, including the SOC's. Sara tried to keep her pride but shot a death glare when a giggle escaped Alana's mouth. When the class had quieted, Matthew secretly blew a kiss to Frankie who smiled affectionately.

Finally, class was dismissed. And summer began.

"YES! SUMMER! WHOOO!" Kenny cheered. Frankie, Fliss, Lyndz and Rosie all joined in. The M&M's strolled by and halted when they saw the sleepover club.

"Well, if it isn't the leftover club" Michael sneered

"Shut up Michael. Also don't try to ruin our summer, if we just stay apart then no one will get hurt" Kenny stated matter of factually

"Whatever, dweebs"

"Go away, nerds"

The girls and boys entered a big disagreement. Frankie and Matthew stepped out of the crowd and conjoined hands, Frankie quickly shouting back that she'll see them later at the sleepover before they exited.

…

On the way to Frankie's house, Matthew droned on about how much he dreaded staying at Fliss's.

"And my mum will be there 24/7 to watch my every move" Matthew groaned

Frankie sighed "Matthew, it's just three days. It's not _that _bad."

Matthew still complained until Frankie had enough

"Okay!" She exclaimed "We are going to sort this _now._"

Frankie trudged the rest of the way to her house, with Matthew hard on her heels. He asked a few times what she was going to do but she just told him to wait and see. They arrived at her house and entered. Frankie's mother was sitting at the counter drinking some tea. She looked up when she saw them and smiled.

"Hello darling" She greeted Frankie and looked to her right "And hello, Matthew. I would ask how you are, but Frankie talks so much about you I feel like I already know." Mrs Thomas laughed

Frankie blushed to her roots and Matthew smirked.

"Mum, can Matthew stay here for three days. It's just that his upstairs flooded and he really doesn't want to stay at Fliss's house." Frankie asked with innocent eyes

Mrs Thomas touched her heart "Aww, you guys are too cute. Of course you can stay here, Matthew. With Francesca being the only child there's so much room. It's no trouble at all"

"Thank you, Mrs Thomas "Matthew smiled

She waved her hand "Please, call me Helena" then she headed upstairs.

Matthew pulled Frankie in by the waist and hugged her tightly "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

Frankie pulled back "See, I can always make a bad situation good" she smiled pulling him upstairs by the hand "now let's go pack for the sleepover "

….

The sleepover was going great. The girls were all in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Hey girls, look what I've got" Kenny pulled three boxes of candy. All the girls cheered and dug in.

"SOC's do you know what we should do? Watch a scary movie!" Rosie stated with a full mouth of chocolate

All the SOC's agreed except for Fliss "No way, you know I hate scary movies. They creep me out"

"Come on, Fliss. It's not that bad. You'll love it!" Lyndz said putting the DVD in the slot.

Meanwhile, Matthew was bored downstairs and decided to watch TV. He was flicking through the channels when Fliss's brother Callum came downstairs.

"Isn't past your bedtime" Matthew asked curiously

"I'm six years old, I don't have a bedtime" Callum marched and flopped down next to Matthew

"Yeah, cause you're such a man" Matthew mumbled sarcastically

They were about halfway through an episode Bugs Bunny (Callum's Choice) when they heard screaming coming from Fliss's room. The boys looked at each other and said "Girls", before returning to their show.

…

The time was 11:49pm. All the SOC's were asleep except for Frankie. _How did the movie affect me? _Frankie thought. She was hardly afraid of scary movies, it was always Fliss! But Frankie swore this time she saw Fliss laughing a bit and even mocking the movie. Then the worst thing happened.

Frankie needed to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was downstairs.

_Drat! _But she really needed to go.

Slowly, Francesca crawled out of her sleeping bag and crept out of the door. Turning the stairs hallway light on, she ran down the stairs and into the bathroom.

After she was done, she cracked open the bathroom door to make sure it was clear of any "monsters". When she thought the coast was clear she crept out, her heart beating.

"Frankie, what are you doing?"

Frankie screamed and whizzed around so fast that she fell to the ground, not even daring to open her eyes. She felt someone come and kneel down beside her. Then she heard Matthew's voice

"Frankie, what's wrong? Please tell me" he whispered

Frankie opened her eyes slowly and looked into Matthew's worried ones. His whole face showed concern for the girl. Frankie didn't say anything; she just buried her head into Matthew's chest. He held her, not wanting to push her into saying anything. They sat there for a moment, sharing each other's feelings in the heat of their love's embrace until Frankie finally spoke.

"Matty, I hate scary movies"

Francesca and Matthew both giggled and he cuddled her closer.

Frankie smiled "I don't know, I guess I was surprised that I was scared."

Matthew sat opposite her "It is okay to be scared. I'm scared of surfing at night because the waves might attack me" he shivered

Frankie wanted to giggle a little but knew it might make Matthew feel bad. They both looked at the clock; it was 12:10AM. Frankie gave Matthew a long kiss "Love you, night." she said and skipped upstairs.

Matthew was smiling, but then suddenly remembered he needed to use the bathroom and sprinted off.

….

At the breakfast the next morning, the girls discussed the horror movie they regarded the night before

"You know, that movie wasn't half bad. I think I might like scary movies now" Fliss beamed as she sipped her orange juice

Rosie giggled "Its early days, Fliss, but I'm surprised that you weren't scared Fliss. I'm proud of you"

Frankie felt relieved that no one noticed she was scared of the film. The all finished eating whilst still on the topic of the movie.

A while later Frankie, Lyndz, Rosie and Kenny had all finished packing to go home when Matthew entered the room.

"Well, girlies, that was a great sleepover. We should do it more often, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but not with you" Fliss sneered

After saying their goodbyes, Rosie, Lyndz and Kenny departed. Frankie, Matthew and Fliss were left in the room. Fliss was folding her clothes.

Frankie turned to her boyfriend "Ready to come and stay at my house?" she grinned

Matthew gazed up at her and smirked whilst leaning in to kiss her "I can't wait"

Fliss glanced over at them "Guys, two things. One: EW, get a room! And two: it's going to be so romantic; I mean it's going to be like your guys are _already_ married! But we all know you guys will get married in like…two years."

The couple both looked a little staggered at that last sentence. At last, after telling Fliss goodbye, Frankie and Matthew left the house. They were close together and their hands were conjoined tightly and swung back and forth freely. Their elongated steps were in perfect sync with each other as they walked in a comfortable silence but secretly were thinking about Fliss' words.

_But we all know you guys will get married in like…two years_

Matthew glanced over at Frankie who looked a little pensive. He couldn't believe he was so lucky with brains and beauty. Truth be told, he would love to marry Frankie as he could not imagine himself with any other. Matthew wished he knew what Frankie was thinking to know if she was feeling the same.

"Francesca! Matthew!"

Frankie and Matthew whizzed around to see Matthew's mother strolling up beside them in a car

"Mum, ahem, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked nervously

Miss McDougal smiled broadly "Get in, kids. I want to let Mrs Thomas know how nice it is to let you stay there"

Frankie smiled as Matthew held the car door open for her and climbed in "Thanks for ride Ms McDougal"

Matthew's mother started driving towards Frankie's house "No trouble at all, sweetie. Matthew talks to me all the time about how much he loves you, but me and your mother always knew you guys would be together"

Matthew and Frankie both blushed brightly. Three minutes later they pulled up in Frankie's driveway. Ms McDougal immediately rushed out to Frankie's mother. The ladies glided inside, automatically immerged in a deep conversation. Matthew was walking up to enter the house when Frankie stopped him.

"We can't go in there now, they'll drag us into their boring conversation for ages" she smirked

Matthew chuckled and then looked at her with a seductive gleam in his eye "I know what we can do in the meanwhile"

Slowly and unnoticeably, he walked forward so she was walking back to a wall

"What did you have in mind, Matty?" Frankie gazed into his deep blue eyes as her back hit the wall

Matthew slowly leaned forward and kissed her passionately and she instinctively kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up against the wall. The kiss was hot and exciting and their minds were in a state of aurora.

They didn't hear the footsteps coming beside them.

"Ahem"

The pair was so surprised that they Matthew nearly dropped Frankie to the ground. Frankie and Matthew both looked over to see Ms McDougal standing there with her hands placed firmly on her hips, she looked stern but humour danced within her eyes.

She nodded her head to the door "time for you kids to come inside" then turned on her heels to strut back to the house

Matthew looked back at Frankie, looking in her eyes as he set her on the ground.

Frankie pecked him on the lips "Time to face parents"

**AN: So Frankie and Matthew are basically living together for a few days. But is too much time together necessarily a good thing? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. ;)**


End file.
